We Pray, We Wish, We Make
by oONightmareOo
Summary: Summary is inside. IkuOC... dragon and a cat, huh? this should be interesting... especially since they are so much alike, as a dragon is felinistic... rating may change


_A girl who loves anime and has her own Chara is FINALLY able to go to high school… thing is, she doesn't want to. She prefers to be left alone because she knows everyone who befriends her will be after her unimaginable wealth. Add in a certain Neko boy we all know and love and hell ensues… after tea and biscuits, that is… ;P if you know what I mean…_

_**.**_

_**I'm sorry for those who want me to continue my Deidara and Naruto stories but I haven't gotten any ideas for the next chapters. I've also gotten into a different anime as you can probably tell from this story that has absolutely nothing to do with Naruto. Thank you for being patient and for those of you who are going to read this. Gracias!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Come on, Ryuu!" I heard my little friend yell. Today she was being a neko because that is what I was focused on nowadays. I happen to adore nekos for now. At least, until something else catches my attention.

"Kay, I'm coming." I said in a monotone, not wanting to get anyone's attention. I prefer to be the one that everyone left alone, even if I was rumored about. Mostly that I beat the principal into letting me wear whatever I wanted. The truth is that the principal is my aunt and this is my first and my last chance to be able to stay in school. My mother is always travelling and wants me to be taught by the best but my aunt persuaded her to let me have a chance at a regular school. Of course, my mother didn't like the idea, believing that you become smart from home schooling only, but she gave in. Eventually. Actually, today is my first day and I'm already hearing a bunch of rumors that have been going through the campus of the high school for about a week since they first learned of my arrival to the high school a week ago when I was visiting my aunt. It didn't matter to me as long as I was left alone.

"Class, this is Amaterasu Ryuu. Be kind to him." The teacher sweat dropped as I turned my attention to the window, my chara on my right shoulder with her tail swishing behind her and her ears twitching. She seemed to have her green eyes focused on something in the corner of the room but I wasn't interested. I could hear squeals about how cute I was and how mysterious I was since I wasn't speaking and how I was cuter than someone named Ikuro or something like that. "You can sit in the back with Ikuto." I nodded, walking to the only empty seat in the back. The other seats had girls who tried their best to attract guy's attention and one guy who I guessed was Ikuto. As soon as I sat down the girls in the desks surrounding me tried to get my attention by sending me flirtatious looks and trying to reveal more skin without getting in trouble. They were failing since they were already revealing as much skin as possible. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, staring at the ceiling. The truth is that I didn't _want _to go to school. I wanted to be at home so I could watch anime before and after lessons with the tutor. _In fact,_ I thought as I looked at the board, _I've already learned all of this_. I sighed before I turned my head to look past the purple haired boy and out the window, the birds out there very entertaining to me.

"What'cha looking at?" I heard Kagami ask me quietly, looking out with me. I ignored her question and all the obvious fan girls that had appeared within a minute. It was slightly annoying and unnerving when it was obvious that those girls were fanning on the boy next to me a few minutes ago. I mean, they still had Ikuto pins and other merchandise for the- admittedly cute- boy.

"You have one too?" I heard a small scratchy voice ask, another neko that was male appearing in my point of view. I glanced at him before I stared out the window, Kagami jumping off my shoulder and onto my desk. Her tail curled and her ears twitched when she saw the male neko better.

"Cute but not cute like me. Nya~" Kagami then did a 'cute' pose and winked, her white hair suddenly covering half her face. She gave it an annoyed look before she flipped it back, uncovering her other eye quickly. "Ryuu! I need a hair band STAT! Nya~" I set a miniature rubber band that is used mainly for small braids on my desk as my own hair fell into my face. I still couldn't figure out how people took me as a guy when I am obviously a girl. I have long hair and a chest to prove it, even if it is somewhat small. I just found it too troublesome to correct everyone every time they were mistaken. It took too much time and effort to do that so I let them believe what they wanted. I pushed the hair back, revealing my fire red eyes again, the pupil looking like the coal that is on fire, thus my name. My mom couldn't care less that it was a boys name because my eyes and green hair reminded her of a dragon, a picture she had once seen when she had been in America, so she named me Ryuu. Then started molding the perfect daughter who was unaffected by politics and being made fun of. She made me get rid of my emotions and, while I did want emotions too to understand why they were so great and why others acted on them, the only thing I care about is anime. That is what Kagami came from. She is my wish to be more like anime characters so she is full of emotions and changes her looks every time my interest changes from a character to a different one.

"Stop staring at me. It's getting annoying." I said in a monotone, like always, as I glanced at all the girls in the class coldly. Actually, most of the guys were staring at me too. The only ones who weren't staring at me was the one who was asleep in the third row and Ikuto. Suddenly, all the girls looked somewhat like rockets as they squealed about my 'coolness' and 'mysterious attitude' to the sky, making a tick mark appear on the teacher's and Ikuto's head and waking the sleeping kid who turned to look at all the girls with an annoyed look. I looked to the front of the class with a bored expression, waiting for the day to be over.

... time skip...

I sighed as I walked out of the building by myself, staring at a group of girls who were gossiping and hanging out on the bleachers with a weird tugging at my heart as I glared, before I shook my head and walked away. I wasn't going in the direction of my house but I didn't know why. There was nothing I wanted more than to go home and rewatch Fruits Basket on my computer. I shrugged, oh well. I'll find out where I'm going when I get there. I spaced out while I walked, already knowing the place like the back of my hand after I had memorized every corner from every angle so if I ever decided to do this I wouldn't get lost, before I realized I was going up a long staircase with my chara change on. Meaning I had silver cat ears and a silver cat tail. And that I was sniffing the air, smelling an incredibly sweet scent this way. I opened the door that was at the top of the staircase to show that I had gone to the roof of a building, seeing an incomplete structure of a building they had started building a month ago in front of me, and started turning to go back down the stairs when something caught my eye. It was incredibly shiny but it was also with the one boy that I was sitting next to during class. I jumped off of the roof and to the incomplete building, running on one of the beams that was horizontal, to catch the girl that had just jumped off the building. I jumped off the building just as she came into view of the floor I was on, catching the surprised pinkette in my arms, before I landed softly on the ground. The girl now held the shiny object in her hands and my attention immediately went to it, plucking it out of her hand.

"What is this?" I muttered, holding it up to the sun to see that it was made of pure gold and that it seemed to be a lock, before a male voice came from behind me.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the Humpty Lock?" I turned to see a blonde elementary kid that seemed a bit feminine but he was obviously a guy, especially since he held the air of a King along with a royal cape and a gold crown. He blinked as I took a step towards him and grabbed the crown, holding it up to the sun also. "H-hey!"

"This isn't true gold." I tossed it back to him, making it land on his head lopsided, before I held the lock up to eye level. "You mean this thing? Never heard of it. It's shiny so I was curious. Ever heard of letting curiosity kill the cat?" I smirked at the irony of the sentence before I tossed the lock and got rid of the chara change, walking away as the 'King' saw Ikuto and assumed that he was the one who 'stole it'. I pushed my green hair behind my ear and shoulder before I walked home. I sighed as I realized that I was home alone, yet again. It wouldn't bother me if it wasn't a mansion that I was home alone in. Having all those big rooms echo every time you breathe isn't exactly comforting. I sighed, hearing it echo slightly from the lack of furniture, before I walked up the large flight of spiraling stairs with Kagami resting on my shoulder and leaning against my neck while she sat.

"You should go out and make some friends. Nya~" Kagami said as she floated in front of my face. I stared at her blankly as I stopped walking.

"Why should I do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagami came up with most of the ideas that gave me 'character', as she said, such as my fashion sense and the way my hair is. She has been with me since I was seven and ignored more so than I am now, so she and I were very close and my life has always been shaped by what she suggests. Though I only go with the suggestions on things such as looks since she always looks so good, her make up and everything about her goes perfectly together, because some of the things she has attempted to get me to do were pretty bizarre. Such as when she was a rebel anime character when I was around nine or so. She tried to get me to go into a bar because she was curious about what it was like in there. Now that I think about it, I miss the rebel Kagami. She got me to laugh and smile but it hasn't been that way for a while. Neko Kagami is cute and so is the chara change, School Girl Kagami was somewhat boring because she kept fawning over the 'cute' boys, and Demon Kagami was awesome to be around. Especially if she lost her temper because then she would start yelling at random people who couldn't even see her. Her chara change was awesomer though. Then she would change the type of demon she was every day depending on the type of demon I liked at the point of time. It takes a full twenty four hours before she can change her anime character type so even if I changed my like for a type of anime character she wouldn't be it until the full twenty four hours were up. The demon changing didn't matter as long as she stayed a demon and didn't change to a ninja then try to turn back to a demon.

"Well, you are always alone at home and you never hang out with people your age, nya~. When you do hang out with people it's because your mother takes you to a business event and you have to act respectful, courteous, and blah blah blah." Kagami grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards my room. "First things first, time to change your clothes, nya~. I'm thinking that cute black sundress you bought the other day. While we're out, we also gotta get you some brighter colored clothes. Nya~" Kagami stopped, a thoughtful look appearing on her face, before she dragged me in a different direction than the closet that held all my nice or new clothes. She brought me to my dresser and tapped the skirt drawer to tell me to open it, which I did, and pulled out a loose knee length black ruffle skirt before tapping a shirt drawer and, after I opened it, pulled out a purple shirt that made my chest look bigger. Not because of any padding of any sorts but it was tighter around my chest and it was a low V-neck shirt so my breasts were more pronounced. Kagami looked me over to see if my outfit was okay before she nodded and dragged me over to the make up stand she had made me buy so she could do both mine and her make up. She grabbed her mini eye shadow applier thing (I don't know what the name of it is, it's the sponge on the end of a stick) and started applying a sparkly silver onto my eyes, outlining them with the silver, before she grabbed her eyeliner and outlined my eyes, making a swirly design on my right side that reminded me of a butterfly slightly from the shape it was in. She grabbed the sparkly pink lip gloss and applied to both of our lips, touching her finger to it so that she could get it perfectly on her lips, before she floated back and nodded her head. "Now, smile softly." She instructed, crossing her arms with a stern expression. I followed her order, smiling gently and kindly, as she nodded. "Perfect. Now, let's go. Grab your bag. Nya~" she ordered, floating out my bedroom door. She stopped at the door, turning back around and to my dresser that had a mirror on it, grabbed a darker green ribbon than my hair, and floated towards me and put my hair in a ponytail, leaving my bangs that fall over my left eye free to be in my face.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, looking at her as she led me out of the house, locking the door.

"You'll see! Nya~!" she winked and smiled brightly.

We were both unaware of the stare that we got from a surprised passerby who was slightly familiar, his purple hair covering his equally dark eyes while his little neko sat on his shoulder.


End file.
